LordCarlisle
LordCarlisle is one of the more recognizable posters on the GameFAQs Smash Board, namely due to being the board's leading Ghirahim supporter. In a recent thread, Cleverbot pointed out the possiblity that he actually IS Ghirahim. Notability LordCarlisle is most notable for his support of Ghirahim's inclusion as a playable character. At least half of his topic posts center around the character, and about 3/4s of all Ghirahim topics are made by him. He lost any and all originality for copying Michaeloll, whose posts on GameFAQs are only about Daisy. Michaeloll remarks that he is a copycat pussy cat rotten cunt fish with silver metallic scales on that rotten cunt covered in honey queen's steaming putrid jizz fumes all over his fucking translucent dildo up his mouth half the time and the only words that cum out is fucking "girha himfigh nr" DAMN this guy has gone wrong to stoop down and copy me! i HATE him Reception Tolerated by some, loathed by others, LordCarlisle is a notorious user on the board. Reception is a mixed bag, results may vary depending on the user. Some thank him for persuading them that Ghirahim is a great choice for Smash, and a great character in general. Others denounce him for causing a wave of Ghirahim support that arguably, at times, floods the board. Essentially, he's either considered to be a troll, or a user that is inspirationally supportive of his most-wanted newcomer. Super FAQs Bros. Involvement LordCarlisle is working on development for the upcoming flash game Super FAQs Bros. ''He is arranging music pieces for the game. Relationships '''Himself' - LordCarlisle holds himself in rather high regard. Though perhaps not the best user to ever sign in to GameFAQs, he considers himself well within the top three. He is LordCarlisle's best friend and closest ally. _Sanaki_- LordCarlisle holds _Sanaki_ in relatively high regard. Though he wishes _Sanaki_ would lighten up every once in a while, he nonetheless considers this user to be his preferred friend on GameFAQs... aside from himself, of course. ShiniOfMadness - ShiniOfMadness is LordCarlisle's secondary preferred user. He greatly appreciates ShiniofMadness's shared love of the Pikmin series, and is satisfied to know that he increased Ghirahim's favor in ShiniOfMadness's eyes. LordCarlisle proclaims him to be beneath him in nobility, however; perhaps with the ranking of Duke. Ravio_Yo '''- Despite LordCarlisle's hatred of the nickname "Carl" given to him by Ravio_Yo, and their repeated arguments about the superior Zelda oneshot, it has been alleged that they are, in fact, Besties 4evah. '''TopHattedTroopa - '''For reasons unbeknownst to LordCarlisle, TopHattedTroopa claims to harbor a hatred towards the Ghirahim supporter. LordCarlisle doubts he is sincere, however, and does admire and respect TopHattedTroopa in some ways. Though this respet is lowered by TopHattedTroopa's disapproval of a playable Ghirahim and Rosalina. '''RethalWolf - LordCarlisle possesses admiration for RethalWolf's Ghirahim moveset. It has earned this user LordCarlisle's respect. The fact that he supports Ghirahim also results in LordCarlisle considering him to be a great ally. However, his good record is blemished by his most-wanted Zelda newcomer; Midna and Wolf Link. This is a terrible choice in LordCarlisle's eyes. energyman2289 - '''The biggest wedge in the relationship between LordCarlisle and energyman2289 is the latter not being a Ghirahim supporter. Nonetheless, LordCarlisle considers him to be one of his better GameFAQs friends, and is happy to have soundly defeated him in Brawl. '''LadyCarlisle - Surprisingly not the same person. MC McGee comments that it's currently too soon to create a BabyCarlisle, but shippers are waiting with bated breath. Fanfic LordCarlisle has indeed had multiple fanfictions written about him. By NotSnowske: Lord Car Lyle revved up his engines and prepared to hit the show. He shot a solemn look to Ghirahim. Ghirahim twirled his pistols before holstering them and sat on Carlisle. Hopelessly in thrall, Carlisle was all ears for Ghirahim's requests. The salacious, real-sketchy-like fiend mounting him dazzled his pet's ears with his voice. A raspy growl blissfully punctured Carlisle's eardrum. "I've been good to you pet, no? Now the time has come to properly respond to my giving nature by making me the number one contender for the WWF title." Carlisle shivered with joy. That was within his power. The world was beautiful and could only prosper through feeding off of his intense love for Ghirahim. "Yes master, I will feed Chris Jericho's career to you!" His inept hands shook vigorously as they attempted to engage in a hug. The charming demon nodded with a smile, and took the wheel. "Why am I a car?" Asked Carlisle "You are not." Responded Ghirahim. Chapter 2: WWF YEEEEEEH Chris Jericho let out a maniacal laugh, he stood in only his fluorescent pants. He held the title in one hand and high fived himself, sandwiching the title between his symbol of dominance. "Do you see now WWF universe? I am mere hours before ascending to godhood. I must devour but a few more existences to join my myriad of victims in the ultimate ritual." Carlisle's music hit, the crowd roared in excitement. Walking out onto the stage was that fanboy of a GM and his master. A grin made no effort to hide its presence on Carlisle's face. "Well that's too bad champ, because tonight you will be sealed away once more. You are nothing but a ghost of what this company could have been, and you are not welcome in our beautiful year of 2149." Ghirahim took the mic. "Tis' the truth vile phantasm. Thine wreaking of folly shall be ceased by mine mighty hand." Chris Jericho glared. He had preserved himself for over a century to seize the greatest, most unexpected title reign ever. It was a joke to him that he should be seen as a villain for his loyalty to his fans. The GM continued. "Because my lord has reached your podium, he knocks on your door with malicious, righteous intent. Because Ghirahim has become the number one contender to your title!" The crowd buzzed a little. They weren't too fond of Ghirahim. Ever since Hazama had sent Palutena, Chrob and Ridley home in bodybags the crowd had been very hit-or-miss. "Next Sunday!" Carlisle added. "Next Sunday at Badd Blood! Chris Jericho, it will be your turn to be sacrificed for one's evolution!" The crowd quite liked Chris Jericho, so they were happy to see him in a match. Ghirahim especially did though. That WWF championship belt was the final artefact of power he needed to transcend his universe and enter the hallowed ground that was Super Smash Bros. Carlisle licked Ghirahim in front of thousands of fans. Some of them started leaving. Seats suddenly stopped opening up and people decided to return immediately though, as a familiar, crowd reaping voice cried out for the fans' hate. "I'm taking your title to hell" Came the calling. Thousands of boos surged chaotically. It was the good Cap'n Hazzamer. Hazaman stood on the top of a secret trampoline and nodded with his eyes closed. He meant what he said. Chris Jericho's composure fell to ruin as he began to panic. Carlisle's eyes watered as he spluttered out a misery-engulfed announcement, strewn in fear. "Th-then it's a... A T-Triple Threat Match!" He weeped and fell in to Ghirahim's arms. Ghirahim was out of ammunition so he couldn't end himself. They held each other and cried. Vegeta turned the television off, dissatisfied with how the show had become in this time. Lord Carlisle's revenge of double revenge Written by Snowske: Chapter 1: Phwarpj One day the moderate evil known as Shaneikua was being so very blissful once upon a time. He or she - let's roll with she - was real perched on a hill having destroyed the town. "Wretched Smash Bros town, I make paper air-planes unabated to your crimson hurricane of a fate!" She cackled as she threw her latest work. The amateurishly assembled air-plane soared admirably toward the mass of carcasses before finding a home by puncturing the eye of one very extremely dead MATDSOTM5. SixFive points to her score. Tough game though. Many inches, metres, feet and miles yonder the good Lord Carlisle had made a grave assumption. "Ghirahim you dumb bastard" He began with a smug grin. "What up, pet?" Came his nonchalant master, ridden with otherworldly superiority. "We are both lords! That means you must split your powers with me or else you are a traitor to our kind!" Gerahimm shuddered. His sensitivities were being tested. "N-No pet, that was in bad taste. Just... Just stick to ripping off machinima jokes." He provided flamboyant exposition, in order to convince himself that on top of verbally dodging the subject matter, he was physically dodging it too. "Give me your powers master or I will use what little I possess to teleport us to a raft." Carlisle growled. Ghirahim held his head in his hands and began to weep. His own pet was betraying him for power. And of all the cruel threats he had chosen the raft. Rafts were Ghirahim's worst nightmare. Satanic contraptions just floated and featured wood and had sails and they were just the flat out worst. No pity emanated from the emancipated pet. He pictured crystalline waves, leading the dance that was the sun's reflections. The romantic bringing together of earth and heavens above was peaceful to many, but to Ghirahim it was ripe in malady and destitute of hope. It was endearing suffering for the demon lord. Chapter 2: Werfsawz. Then a paper plane hit Ghirahim. Ghirahim swore a lot and just kinda broke down and some kids got in trouble for reading this fanfiction. He was now mentally unfit for smash bros. Carlisle turned to MATDSOTM5. "Damn ye!" He yelled. "Yer after grindin' me chances at absolute dominion down to naught!" MATDSOTM5 was genuinely disappointed by her poor shot. "It's okay" Came Ridley's voice. Ridley's ever consoling voice saw to it that she perked up. MATDSOTM5 and Ridley approached Carlisle and the semaphore-thrashing wreck they used to call Ghirahim. "Hey, I'm sorry about that shot, I was going for Rosalina. We cool?" Carlisle got a knife and cut two slits in his back, expected giant demon wings to burst out and complete his rage-induced demon form but they actually didn't I guess. He settled for just fighting. "Omg U r ssooo DEADD!!!!" he screeched. The defiled lord (Carlisle not the other one) began channelling his most vicious power. He beamed a macabre array of passion for imminent dismemberment of another. The attack name was called. "ULTRA WASHING MACHINE LOLI SHREDDER FATALITY CHAIR FANFIC ENDER FRISBEE!" The summoned light formed the shape of a frisbee and glided beautifully with his throw. Not wanting to live after being threatened with the horror that was the raft though, Ghirahim leapt for his door to the beyond. He took the full brunt of the attack and was annihilated. "he was weak good I dont have to kill him later because I killed him" say'd Carlisle really fast." Then everyone made up and hugged. Das ende. Potential Account Closing LordCarlisle has made bets in which the state of his account would be put at stake. These include: *If we do get a Zelda newcomer, it will be Ghirahim. Trivia *LordCarlisle is referred to as ArchlordCarlisle on this wiki. *He originally acted as a catalyst for Ghirahim, almost single-handedly bringing about his popularity to the Smash Board. *His most-wanted newcomers are all villains: Ghirahim, Hades, King Boo, and Pokey Minch. * Holds an instrument between his forefinger and thumb with which to release onto a sheet of paper. Category:Users Category:Ghirahim Supporters Category:Union of Youth Member